the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Guild Academy
Guild Academy — First mentioned in Angels' Blood. — This article is for the Academy of Guild Hunters. See also: The Guild, Guild Hunters, Guild Headquarters, and Guild Director. Introduction The Guild Academy is a Guild training facility and school for Guild Hunters. It's implied the Academy is in or near Manhattan. ‘Gwendolyn had fought for Eve’s right to stay in Manhattan and attend Guild Academy.’6 About Species * Humans *Hunter-Born Alignment * Guild Purpose / Function * Train Guild Hunters Named Trainees * Elena Deveraux * Eve Deveraux * Sara Haziz * Ransom Winterwolf * Honor St. Nicholas Characteristics / Attributes * Physical Description / Features The Guild Academy is guarded by massive iron gates at the end of a paved drive. Surveillance cameras look out over the drive and gate.2 The Academy has solid steel doors. Inside, there is a glass door leading to the waiting area. Beyond the waiting area is a busy office area.2 The facilities at the Academy include: *A subterranean library, which has several sections, including a rare books section. 3 *A swimming pool. 4 *A gym.5 *A dining hall.8 *Outdoor training grounds. Tiered seating rows look over the outdoor training ground. The yard is never cleaned up, there are no shields against the wind or the rain. Sessions occurred in every weather.9 *Sleeping quarters for students. They live with roommates. Elena Deveraux and Sara Haziz were roommates when they were students.7 *Sleeping quarters for instructors. Honor has her own quarters at the Academy. It’s a small room, the bed taking up most of the space. Most hunters rarely make use of their quarters; only when they need to do a short, intense session of instruction. Honor however, has lived there permanently since she got out of the hospital after her kidnapping.4 Other Details sesHistory / Backstory Classes *A weapons class. This is where Elena learned about a curved blade called a kukri.10 *Students at the Guild Academy are trained in crime-scene protocols, since they’re often the first ones at the scene. Hunters are authorized to inspect bodies.11 *It’s possible to study ancient languages at the Academy. In Honor’s case, the Guild covered the cost of her fees in return for a contract to remain active on the roster for at least four years after graduation.12 *A compulsory psychological warfare course.13 *The advanced crossbow class. Elena teaches this class during Legion.14 *The Academy makes sure its students are aware of the dangerous world they will move into after their training. The younger students aren’t always given all the information, but receive more when they grow older and can handle it. Older entrants are given the hard facts. One example being of a vampire who had been sent to a special prison where his skin was flayed off every fourteen days with a whip or a scalpel.15 Teachers * Honor applies for the position of teacher of ancient languages.16 * The Guild shows no prejudice against vampiric instructors.16 * Hunters are on the Academy roster to run training sessions.17 * The Academy staff are used to adjusting teaching schedules for hunters, to take advantage of their downtime.18 Ransom teaches when during a period when he can’t hunt as his leg is in a cast.19 * One teacher Ransom and Ashwini reminisce about is Bracken. He’s known as a hardass who makes his students train outside in the traning grounds no matter how harsh the weather is. It’s been a tradition for the past twenty years to one-up each other with stories about his trainng sessions. The outdoor training sessions are mandatory, with the all-weather sessions being reserved for the final years. Bracken is known for the phrase ‘A hunter who melts at the sight of a little snow is a hunter who’ll soon be lying in a nice, quiet grave.’ He’s in a relationship with Saki.20 * It’s common for hunters to become teachers at the Academy or only do low-risk hunts when they get children. For some hunters like hunter-born however, this isn’t suited. 21 Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Angels' Blood Elena recalls: after her father had thrown her out, she had been forced to bunk permanently at Guild Academy. It was fine, but not home. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 19 Quotes : See Also * Guild Hunters * Guild Director * Guild Headquarters * The Guild * The Tower * Full Reading List Book References 2. Archangel’s Consort Ch. 19 3. Archangel’s Blade Ch. 1 4. Archangel’s Blade Ch. 4 5. Archangel’s Shadows Ch. 37 6. Archangel’s Legion Ch. 31 7. Archangel’s Consort Ch. 22 8. Archangel’s Shadows, Ch. 15 9. Archangel’s Shadows Ch. 27 10. Archangel’s Kiss Ch. 36 11. Archangel’s Consort Ch. 4 12. Archangel’s Blade Ch. 8 13. Archangel’s Blade Ch. 18 14. Archangel’s Legion Ch. 4 15. Archangel’s Shadows, Ch. 10 16. Archangel’s Blade Ch. 38 17. Archangel’s Storm Ch. 44 18. Archangel’s Legion Ch. 4 19. Archangel’s Shadows Ch. 15 20. Archangel’s Shadows Ch. 27 21. Archangel’s Prophecy Ch. 18 ✥ Category:Guild Category:Places